Hilary Tachibana
a |japname=立花 ヒロミ |image= |gender=Female |age=14 (Beyblade: V-Force) 15 (Beyblade: G-Revolution) |teams=G-Revolutions, BBA Revolution |firstanime= Beyblade: V-Force - Episode 1 |japvoice=Shiho Kikuchi |englishvoice=Catrona Murphy }} Hilary Tachibana '''(known as '''Hiromi Tachibana in Japanese version) is a main charcter in Beyblade and Beyblade V-Force. She is basically the voice of reason of the Bladebreakers, and is often the one coming up with smart ideas. Hilary was introduced in Season Two, as a cute, bossy, smart, stubborn and tomboyishly beautiful girl, who acted as a leader while being the class president of Tyson's class. She first hated Beyblade and thought it was a "stupid toy", but she later got used to it and joined the Bladebreakers. Hilary didn't know that much about Beyblade at first, as one time she couldn't see the Bit Beasts of her team, but later finally saw them. As the season progressed, Hilary became more violent in the next season, Beyblade: G-Revolution, and started to show her feminine side. Her role was a assistant coach/manager, while Hiro Granger served as the main one, but Hilary still supported the team no matter what. Hilary can be seen as the Original Series version of Madoka Amano, as both of them supported their teams at times, and even the main protagonists. Personality and Relationships At times, Hilary can be very loud, bossy, over-reactive, quick to jump to conclusions and stubborn as a mule, however, she's smart, independent, kind, and a born leader. Daichi likes to call her; Grandma. Hilary is a cute and smart girl (Class President) in Tyson's class at school, and has been called cute by both Kenny and Max, but she doesn't take much notice of this. At first Hilary didn't like Beyblade, and didn't like Tyson, a Beyblader, but after a while, Hilary made friends with the Bladebreakers. Hilary is quick to make friends with all the Bladebreakers, and is one of the only people who can keep Tyson in line. She is also very out spoken. She's not afraid to argue with Tyson, and does seem to a lot in the second season. Hilary calms down a lot in the third season, acting more responsible and mature, but a bit more violent. She takes care of Daichi and Tyson by cooking, a running gag in the season since she is not good at cooking. She got angry when Tyson had a bad dream about her and spoke of her horrible cooking in his sleep. Hilary is the voice of reason in the group, and is often the one coming up with smart ideas. She was even called clever by Kenny after she suggested that they ask Mr. Dickenson about the mysterious bladers that they ran into earlier. Later, when they were trapped on an island, Hilary suggested that they go to the lighthouse because there might be a way to communicate with someone and get help there, but since Tyson wanted to actually go through the island and fight all the bladers, they split up into two groups: Hilary, Kenny, and Kai in the first group, and Tyson, Ray, and Max in the second group. Not surprisingly, Hilary and the group reached the lighthouse before Tyson and his group defeated all the beybladers. They successfully contacted Mr. Dickenson, then went off to go find Tyson.She also recommended the two teams for the second world championships which worked out well basing them on their personalities. Hilary gets her strong and directing attitude from being the president of her class. She takes this position very seriously and uses it to her full advantage. Because she is the class president, she is able to sway the class anyway she wants and make them do anything, such as making Tyson stay after school and clean the classroom all by himself. She may be a more powerful speaker then a leader though. She was seen to be exasperated with Kenny's infatuation with Ming-Ming Beyblade V-Force The Wicked Witch of the Eighth Grade Hilary is a cute and smart girl who serves as the class president of Tyson's school, she also has a huge hatred of Tyson Granger. Ever since Tyson's victory in the World Championships, Tyson has been missing school and getting late for class every day, much to Hilary's anger, she raises her voice in front of the class and tells how Tyson has been being a jerk ever since he won the World Championships, and that he should just stay home and play his "stupid game". Hilary then requests that Tyson should clean the class for the rest of the week every day, and all the students agree on it, much to Tyson's dismay. Gallery Hiromi 2002.jpg|Hilary Hilaryimage.jpg|Hilary 0207rj.jpg|Hilary 0476ep.jpg|Hilary 0488wy.jpg|Hilary 0492bk.jpg|Hilary with her plan 0517yn.jpg|Hilary 0525il.jpg|Hilary Trying to get this thing off 0545mr.jpg|Hilary and Kenny 0550ia.jpg|Hilary is so confused 0567lb.jpg|Hilary is Sad 0879vt.jpg|Hilary is so proud 0905fj.jpg|Hilary 0912mb.jpg|Hilary 1073yv.jpg|Hilary's Magic Skirt pic (13).png pic (14).png Fev (2).jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Hiromi_G-REVOLUTION.jpg|Hilary in Beyblade G-Revolution. Hilary2.jpg|Hilary Hilary annoyed_G-REVOLUTION.PNG|Hilary annoyed. Hilary punching Daichi with a chair_G-REVOLUTION.PNG|Hilary hitting Daichi with a chair. Hiromi_G-REVOLUTION.PNG|Hilary. Hilary and Kenny pool_G-REVOLUTION.PNG|Hilary and Kenny. G-REV. Bladebreakers_G-REVOLUTION.PNG|Hilary, Tyson, Daichi and Kenny Hilary.jpg|Hilary 27604e134a 34599971 o2.jpg|Hilary beyblade 9E3D4F6FEB175B2DE08F2C_Large.jpg|Hilary, Tyson and Kenny 00.jpg8e74773377e477e377e747r7e74.jpg|Hilary, Hiro and Kenny 2-4.jpg|Hilary and Hiro 3-3.jpg|Hilary, Hiro, Kenny and Tyson 29154_455644478867_371641578867_5943032_2708022_n.jpg|Hilary 29154_455644493867_371641578867_5943033_3712408_n.jpg|Hilary she's nothilary.jpg hilary--ray.jpg Hilary27.jpg Hilary26.jpg Girls.jpg|Hilary, Emily, Mariah and Tao gffrrrrawerty23456723456788345674678.jpg fred.jpg fewr.jpg vlcsnap-2014-01-21-11h03m35s42.jpg|Hilary smiling pic (1).png|Ray, Kenny, Hilary pic (2).png|Ray, Kenny, Hilary watching Tyson and Daichi's battle pic (3).png|Happy friends after Tyson's victory pic (8).png|Hiro and Hilary pic (11).png|Hilary in a better mood pic (12).png|Hilary, Hiro, Kenny pic (17).png|Hilary worried pic (15).png|Hilary, Kenny, Max pic (16).png|Hilary, Kenny, Max watching Beyblade news pic (18).png|Hilary, Kenny Tyson and Hilary.png Ray and Hilary.png For a full gallery, see Hilary Tachibana/Gallery Quotes *"That was rude!" *''"Maybe he likes me after all,"'' (Thinking about Tyson in V-Force) *"I have plenty of heart," *"I can't believe we got kicked out. How embarrasing is that? Now what?" *"Like this?" *"Tyson, stop being such a bully!" *"Okay." *"Oh, Bit Beast, oh, Bit Beast, oh, Bit Beast, oh, Bit Beast, oh Bit Beast..." *"Hey, take that back...NOW!" *"Wow! That's so deep! For a minute there, you sounded...smart." *"Quit clowning around," *"One day, Tyson's head is going to explode." *(screams) "It's the curse of the Egyptian prince, Tuku!" Trivia Category:Beyblade V- Force Character Category:Beyblade G-Revolution Character Category:Original Saga Character Category:Beyblade: Fierce Battle Character Category:Female Category:Original Series Category:Bladebreakers Category:Characters